ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Cinematic Universe
Phases Phase 1 1.Iron Man - released Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Son of legendary inventor and weapons contractor Howard Stark. When Tony Stark is assigned to give a weapons presentation to an Iraqi unit led by Lt. Col. James Rhodes, he's given a ride on enemy lines. That ride ends badly when Stark's Humvee that he's riding in is attacked by enemy combatants. He survives - barely - with a chest full of shrapnel and a car battery attached to his heart. In order to survive he comes up with a way to miniaturize the battery and figures out that the battery can power something else. Thus Iron Man is born. He uses the primitive device to escape from the cave in Iraq. Once back home, he then begins work on perfecting the Iron Man suit. But the man who was put in charge of Stark Industries has plans of his own to take over Tony's technology for other matters. 2.The Incredible Hulk - released Bruce Banner, a scientist on the run from the U.S. Government, must find a cure for the monster he emerges whenever he loses his temper. However, Banner then must fight a soldier whom unleashes himself as a threat stronger than him. 3.Iron Man 2 - released With the world now aware of his identity as Iron Man, Tony Stark must contend with both his declining health and a vengeful mad man with ties to his father's legacy. 4.Thor - released The powerful but arrogant god Thor is cast out of Asgard to live amongst humans in Midgard (Earth), where he soon becomes one of their finest defenders. 5.Captain America: The First Avenger - released Steve Rogers, a rejected military soldier transforms into Captain America after taking a dose of a "Super-Soldier serum". But being Captain America comes at a price as he attempts to take down a war monger and a terrorist organization. 6.The Avengers - released When the Asgardian Loki is sent to Earth by the evil Warlord Thanos to enslave it, Earth's mightiest heroes reunite together to stop Loki from managing his evil plans from conquering humanity and dominate it with the help of an Infinity Stone, a powerful wielding mind controlling weapon and an unstoppable alien army. Phase 2 7.Iron Man 3 - released A powerful treat known as the Mandarin emerges to cause serious destruction around the world. Tony Stark alongside his friend Rhodes must face this powerful villain from torning up the world and eliminating Him and Rhodes. 8.Thor 2: The Dark World - released 9.Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier - released 10.Guardians of the Galaxy - released 11.Avengers: Age of Ultron - released 12.Ant Man - released Phase 3 .Captain America 3: Civil War - May 6 2016 .X-Men: Apocalypse - May 27 2016 Doctor Strange - November 4 2016 Thor 3 : Ragnarok/ origen planet hulk - March 5 2017 Guardians of the Galaxy 2 - May 5 2017 .spider man homecoming (marvel/sony )cameo iron man, villanos : el escarabajo, el escorpion y el vuitre (2017) antman 2 : ant man and the wasp (2018) venom vs carnage (2017) (sony/marvel) spider gwen (2017) (sony/ marvel) the six siniestros (2017) (sony/marvel) The Avengers 3 thanos rising protagoizada por los new avengers de iron man, villanos adam warlock/magus, los skrulls, los kree y thanos) - May 4 2018 antman 2 : ant man and the wasp (2018) Black Panther 2018 Mrs Marvel - 2018 .The Avengers 4 infinity war - protagonizada por the avengers de capitan america villanos :( loky, ultron,magus, el lider, abominacion,hulk rojo,hulka roja, los kree,los skrulls,super skrull, craneo rojo,malekit, crosssbones,baron zemo, y thanos) (los dos grupos se uniran al final) May 3 2019 .Inhumans - July 12 2019 May Not Come Out Special Crossover: Ultimate Avengers (mrs marvel y hombre araña como lideres) - August 17 (2018) vengadores vs x men : galactus (marvel/fox) 2020) fase 4 ''' '''marvel : los thunderbolts (2018) Fantastic Four and x men united (fox/ marvel) - (2018) Heroes for Hire - October 12 (2019) X-Men 4 : (secuela de x men 3) January 4 (2020) viuda negra posible 2020 ojo de halcón posible 2020 the sentry v thor (2020) dr. extraño 2 (2020) Spider Man new avenger (sony/marvel) cameo deadpool, posibles villanos: duende verde norman(mutado), octopus,electro, rhino (mutado) (2020) Guardians of the Galaxy 3 (2020) the Avengers capitan america :origen world war hulks (marvel/ universal)- May 2020 the hulk : planet hulk (marvel/universal) (2021) she hulk (2021) Namor the Sub-Mariner - August 18 2020 vision posible 2020 antman 3 : antman, wasp and giant man (2021) Fantastic Four remake parte 1 : posible villano : super skrull y Skrulls (fox/marvel) (2021) X-Men 5 : (secuela first class) House of M - May 4 (2021) The God Squad - September 13 (2021) The Punisher - February 19 (2022) new Avengers iron man : secret invasion (villano Kang el conquistador) - May 10 (2022) The West Coast Avengers - December ( 2022) dr . extraño 3 (2023) the illuminati - April ( 2023) bucky barnes :The Winter Soldier the movie - November (2023) world war hulks (marvel/ universal) (2023) she hulk 2 (2023 aprox.) Nick Fury's Secret Warriors - March (2024) hank pym Ant Man villano: ultron 1 posible 2024 fantastic four remake parte 2 villano : doom (fox/marvel) ( posible 2024) falcon the movie posible 2024 The Sentry - October 2024 The Thunderbolts 2 - 2024 The Dark Avengers (seran villanos que se forman en heroes) (similar a escuadron suicida ) - (2025) guardians of the infinity (2024) 2024 = espadachin caballero luna caballero negro jessica drew : spider woman tigra estrella de fuego medussa betty ross hulka roja (2025 aprox.) a force (2025) the avengers : meet your maker villano: robot maker y sus robots (2025) ultimate spider man (''' web warriors)' (version real) cameo iron fist, luke cage,white tiger y nova posibles villanos : misterio,kraven,venom, carnage goblin amarillo harry.sandman y el lagarto - Nov 2026 miles morales : '''black spider man '(2027 aprox.) giant man (posible 2026) hulk y los agentes de SMASH (version real) (posible 2026) Nick Fury and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. the movie - July 2027 the thunderbolts 3 2027 new avengers : ultron revolution 2027 venom 2027 fantastic four 3ra parte remake (final con crossover con x men), posibles villanos: Annihilus, doom los kree silver surfer y galactus (fox/ marvel) 2027 silver surfer (2027 aprox.) she hulk 3 (2027 aprox.) thanos infinity posible 2028 secret wars (crossover the avengers con new avengers) (villanos : krovac, thanos y galactus) 2028 posible fase 5 marvel (2029 hasta 2038) capitan america and iron man avengers united (posible 2029) falcon and antman (scott lang) avengers united (posible 2029) dr. extraño and black panter avengers united (posible 2029) hulk and thor avengers united (posible 2029) the indestructible hulk (posible 2030) villanos : el lider y hulk rojo she hulk (posible 2030) villana : hulka roja capitan america : " renacimiento" villanos :bratoc y baron zemo (2031) iron man : el invensible (2031) villanos: titianium man, centinela y demoledor hulk rojo posible 2031 villano : abominacion the Wasp - April 25 2031 Moon Knight - July 4 2031 Captain Britain - September 5 2031 budapest : ojo de halcón y viuda negra posible 2031 thor "dios del trueno" (2031) villano : kurse, loky y destructor. the avengers united (se trataria más de shield) posible 2032 villanos : kang el conquistador, thanos, coleccionista y ultron 1 de hank pym capitan america y falcon (2033) villanos : soldado de invierno, baron von struker y robots super soldados de hidra hulk indestructible (secuela de the indestructible hulk) ( 2033) villanos : (david banner)devilhulk y zzax iron man el invensible 2 (2033) villanos : Iron Monger, whiplash, mandarin y raiders thor dios del trueno 2 (2034) villanos : loky, hela, ares, ejecutor. capitan america 3 villanos : super adaptoide, crossbones y craneo rojo (2035) the avengers united 2 (secuela de posibles uniones del 2029) (posible 2035) villanos :baron von struker, laser viviente,super adaptoide y ultimo. iron man el invencible 3 : "civil war II " grupo iron man vs grupo mrs marvel villanos : mandarin y ultimo (2036) thor dios del trueno 3 (2037) villanos : (carl cree) hombre absorvente, surtur, amora y malekit the increible hulk (secuela de hulk indestructible) (2038) cameo thor, villanos : (carl cree) hombre absorvente, abomminacion y kluh el hombre imposible. the avengers united 3 = the avengers(grupo capitan america) vs new avengers( grupo ironman y mrs marvel) (seria tambien secuela de the avengers united) villanos : loky, ultron ultimte de iron man, zodiaco,conde naferia, kang elconquistador,laser viviente, super adaptoide,cabalero negro y thanos.(posible 2038) Special Crossovers: Iron Man/Batman: Worlds Richest - July 19 2030 capitan america/superman world richest - 2030 DC Marvel Alliance - December 27 2030 Marvel Zombies - October 31 2031 Marvel Universe - May 7 2032 Special Crossovers: DC justicie vs Marvel Alliance real action- July 30 2032 Marvel Vs Capcom real action- December 24 2032 DC vs Marvel : The Avengers League real action - May 6 2033